


Act One Scene Eighteen - the aftermath

by roonilbwazlib



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bonus Content, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Granger-Weasley household, Ron likes to cook, act one scene eighteen, add on fic, just talking, mention of Harry and Albus and George, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilbwazlib/pseuds/roonilbwazlib
Summary: “Merlin give me strength, Ronald Weasley. Are you really telling me that you’ve forgotten our conversation earlier today? A conversation in which, I must say, you were acting even stranger than usual? Remember the babies? The babies you wanted to discuss, along with the holiday?”Ron’s face turned from baffled to incredulous as he began to choke on a cough. “Ba-babies? What babies? Our babies? You want more babies? But how - what - wh -”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Act One Scene Eighteen - the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head earlier today and couldn't concentrate on anything else until I wrote it. I might include it in a longer fic one day - I have a follow up scene marinating in my head already! - but for now it's just going to sit here. I'd have LOVED to have been a fly on the wall for this conversation!

The fireplace suddenly glowed green as, with a whoosh, the Minister for Magic stepped out and elegantly brushed a speck of soot from her skirt. 

“You’re home early!” called a voice from the kitchen, which was currently emitting a cocktail of rather delicious smells.

“I thought I’d come and change before heading to the Leaky - are we going after dinner now?” Hermione replied, ever so slightly confused at what was evidently her husband cooking a meal, a meal which she’d rather expected to eat at the pub tonight.

“The Leaky? Did we have plans tonight?” Ron appeared in the doorway, holding a burnt looking towel and with a baffled expression on his face. “Wouldn’t have thought Harry and Gin would be up for the pub, won’t they be with Draco? Trying to track down the kids?”

Hermione scratched her head, definitely confused now. “Not with Harry and Ginny - just us. You wanted to discuss something, remember?” She looked pointedly at Ron when the baffled expression remained on his face.

“I did? What? When?”

“Merlin give me strength, Ronald Weasley. Are you really telling me that you’ve forgotten our conversation earlier today? A conversation in which, I must say, you were acting even stranger than usual? Remember the babies? The babies you wanted to discuss, along with the holiday?”

Ron’s face turned from baffled to incredulous as he began to choke on a cough. “Ba-babies? What babies? Our babies? You want more babies? But how - what - wh -”

Hermione stared at him. She was beginning to feel as though she’d stepped into an alternate universe, rather than her own living room. “What’s got into you today? You showed up outside my office - in front of Harry may I add! - and made a great spectacle of yourself - which I admit I probably shouldn’t be surprised about by now - and told me in no uncertain terms you wanted a baby, or a holiday. A baby or a holiday, Ronald! You were completely off the scale. I don’t know what Harry must have thought - and now you claim to not remember any of that? Are you OK? Did George test something new out on you again?”

Ron gulped. Hermione was using her bossy tone, and that never ended well for him. “George - I - Harry - your office - what?” He was finding it rather difficult to concentrate, what with his wife standing ominously in front of him making zero sense. It also didn’t help that all he could think about was the word BABIES!, flashing like a neon sign in his head.

“Honestly Ron, you really are something else. If you’re just going to stand there gaping like a fish, I’m going to head upstairs and change. Into pyjamas. And speaking of fish - you know what those fish finger sandwiches do to your stomach, so don’t let me catch you having one again or Merlin help you.”

Hermione strode away towards the stairs, frowning. She wasn’t sure whether to laugh or worry, but she had a lot on her mind - a lot of bigger fish to fry, you could say - and so she decided to put Ron’s weird antics down to him being stressed and concerned about Albus. Now definitely wasn’t the time to talk about having more kids - she’d thought that part of her life was wrapped up; and she’d thought Ron felt the same - and so she’d been slightly relieved when he’d claimed to be experiencing sudden major memory loss. She’d been given an out, and although something about the entire conversation still bugged her, she’d taken it.

Pushing open the door to their bedroom, she sighed. Something odd was definitely happening, but she had the feeling it went beyond anything her mad husband could cook up.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written adult Ron or Hermione before so it was a fun experiment! *and now it's out of my brain I can go back to working on my Scorbus Fest fic*
> 
> ps you can find me on instagram @roonil_b_wazlib or on tumblr by searching "roonilbwazlib" :)


End file.
